<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soft Petting by DaleEarwicker46</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629094">Soft Petting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/pseuds/DaleEarwicker46'>DaleEarwicker46</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sticky Mythlandian Fur [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Purring, Tail sucking, Vaginal Fingering, petting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:02:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/pseuds/DaleEarwicker46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Got tired of seeing Rbuk being given so little attention in the fanfic world, so I did something about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felicity (RBUK)/Lady Catterly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sticky Mythlandian Fur [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soft Petting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It felt amazing. Lady Catterly ran her perfectly filed nails gently across her back, her silk smooth paw stroking and rubbing her ears, and the occasional scratch &amp; tug at the base of her tail that made her lift her rear up for more as she could barely contain a moan. Felicity was in complete bliss at this treatment as she buried her face further into the older cat's lap, purring louder than she usually did. She did so better than Miguel.</p><p>"You give the best scratches, Catterly.~" Felicity said in between purrs. "Just wait until Mayor Snowball gets a load of you- nyah!"<br/>She yelped as Catterly ran her nails up her tail again.</p><p>"Why thank you, Felicity, that sounds like a lovely idea." She replied, her tail swishing from the thought of making the Catlantic City mayor writhe and squirm on her lap. Ever since they met, the blonde-furred feline never left her mind. Her curvaceous figure, her soft fur, her smile, her...everything.</p><p>Her dreams of the mayor grew hotter the more she thought of her. It would get to where she'd paw off every night and even when King Nacho was in bed beside her.</p><p>Catterly closed her eyes and hummed contently and continued raking her claws across the rainbow kit's back. The other now softly stroking her fluffy, making it twitch. The feline on her lap moaned louder at the feeling.</p><p>"Does this feel good?" She purred as she rubbed down one of her ears and scratches the inside of it.<br/>Felicity felt too good to answer, but instead meowed and licked at her paw. The magenta cat giggled at her cute response and rewarded it as such.</p><p>This heavenly activity went on for some time until an idea struck Felicity as well as a familiar warmth from below. The heavenly feel of Catterly's paws were good, They were starting to make her wet. The very thought of getting rubbed down there aroused her even more. She stopped purring for a moment and looked up to the older cat.</p><p>"Hey, Catterly." Felicity began, her mouth curled into a sly smirk.</p><p>"Yes?" Catterly paused, in the middle of rubbing her ample behind.</p><p>"Could you go a little lower as you massage my butt?" She asked almost innocently. "It'll feel much better."</p><p>She shook her rear to emphasize the point. Catterly's magenta cheeks blush a shade darker, she didn't know why Felicity wanted her to go lower when just the base of her rainbow tail was enough but obliged nonetheless. She hesitated for a moment before slowly sliding her paw down further, her fingers tracing an undercurve.</p><p>"Mmm, lower...lower" her voice a husky whisper. Almost there, she's almost there.</p><p>Schlick</p><p>Ah, there it is.</p><p>Lady Catterly gasped in shock. She froze as soon as she felt her fingers touch something warm. And wet. Did she just...touch her...there?</p><p>"O-oh goodness. I think we've done quite enough today." She goes to move her paw away, but Felicity closed her legs around her wrist.</p><p>"Felicity, I..." She starts, trying to free her paw from the kit's legs. She was already unsure of this whole 'pet-me' thing from the get-go when Felicity stopped by. Now she wanted to discontinue.</p><p>"But Catterly." The rainbow kitty said, her eyes half-lidded. "I want you to touch me down there. Those soft paws of yours made me so wet."</p><p>"I-I..." Catterly stammered, trying to come up with an explanation before she heard a drawn-out meow and felt two of her fingers bury themselves halfway into her pussy without her knowing. Something went off in the aristocat's head at that, and she couldn't help but push the rest of the fingers in. A second later after half of her fingers were buried into the warmth, she hesitantly moved them in and out, the digits awkwardly spreading her mons wider with each push. The purring from the kitty on her lap resumed, but it sounded shaky.</p><p>When she hissed her name, her hesitance melted away and was replaced by slowly oncoming confidence. Catterly pulled out and stuck in three fingers, making the kitten gasp and stiffen.</p><p>"Ohh, just like that. Keep doing it like that.~" She moaned, gripping the fabric of Lady Catterly's dress tighter, dangerously close to tearing it. Catterly pumped her fingers in and out, wiggling them around to explore the slick caverns. In the midst of it, she wrapped her free paw around her rainbow tail, lifting her rear up a few inches, leaned down, and took a few inches of her tail into her mouth. The combined sensation made Felicity grit her teeth.</p><p>As this went on, Felicity was biting her bottom lip, trying desperately not to scream in bliss as both areas in her rump were expertly worked on. This couldn't get any better until the aristocat slipped one finger out and rubbed circles around her clit. That was enough to make Felicity yelp in pleasure. Her tiny frame shivering in the grasp of the rich feline she always looked up to.</p><p>"Aagh! Yes!" She cried. "Right there! Fuck, right there!"</p><p>Catterly was briefly stunned at hearing the feline utter a colorful word. But kept up the fondling of the fearless feline. At this point, said feline was creeping near her orgasm. But the aristocat had a better way for that. She released the kit's tail from her maw with a small 'pop' and removed her fingers from her entrance, that were coated in fluids.</p><p>"Hey, I was about to..."</p><p>Suddenly, Felicity found herself seated on her lap.</p><p>"Huh? What're you...Ngh!" She was cut off by the magenta feline slipping in two fingers again. Lady Catterly leaned into her ear, purring softly.</p><p>"Making this more...delightful." She whispered before licking up Felicity's ear. She, without warning, vigorously fingered her pussy with one paw while rubbing circles on her clit with the other. She licked the top of her head as she did so.</p><p>The rainbow kitty's eyes widen, as this was completely unexpected. She went limp in Catterly's arms from the intense finger-fucking, her mouth hung open in a silent scream. Her breathing becomes erratic as she feels her orgasm resurface with a vengeance.</p><p>"O-ooh C-catterly! I'm gonna, I'm gonna..."</p><p>The aristocat hummed. she hooked up Felicity's leg with one paw, and fingered her deeper with three fingers with more force. The kitten's voice rose louder and higher to where she was almost screaming.</p><p>Catterly pulls her fingers halfway out and thrust them all the way in, sending her over the edge. Felicity stiffened and let out an ear-piercing yowl as she came hard. Her pussy convulsed and clamped tight around the fingers still inside, her juices leaking out onto the magenta cat's dress. She lazily thrusted into Catterly's fingers as she rode out her orgasm.</p><p>After the throes of her climax had passed, Lady Catterly gently slid her sticky fingers out of the kitten's entrance and licked up the fluids, purring as she savored the taste. Felicity snuggled into her chest, panting softly. Catterly smiled and rubbed her back. The rainbow kitty looks up at her, a flustered, tired, but relieved expression etched across her face.</p><p>"That was..."</p><p>"Delightful." Catterly finished, stroking her ears.</p><p>"Yeah." Felicity sighed. "Thanks, Lady Catterly. I loved it so much."</p><p>Catterly giggled before answering, "I don't know what came over me to make me do such a thing, but I'm glad you enjoyed it."</p><p>Felicity giggled and softly shifted back across her lap.</p><p>"I love you." She whispered before drifting off.</p><p>Catterly patted her head and whispered back, "I love you too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If I didn't, who would have?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>